Tell Her A Story
by CatherineWinner
Summary: Peter walks back to the bed and settles in, it was a story he was all too happy to tell. Peter/Susan, don't like don't read.
1. Tell Her A Story

_Author's notes: Thank you all for the lovely reviews I've received on my other fanfiction. I've been writing this pairing for so long but hesitated posting on this site due to the flames. Thank you for making me feel welcome!_

_Also a very special thank you to The __Cretan__, who always leaves such wonderful reviews and truly brings a smile to my face! You're last review was so amazing, I was truly thankful. Thank you Cretan, I hope you enjoy this one! _

"Tell her a story."

His wife snaps at him, watching from their child's room. "I'm exhausted and she won't' sleep without one."

Peter smiles sadly, she's been so tired lately. So exhausted from dealing with their daughter, he thinks.

He wants to believe that, but the truth is…she's never been a happy person. He thinks of their life together, she's always been angry, always been sad. Peter thinks of another woman, a bright woman, a happy woman….a happy woman he could never have.

No, he stops himself. He forces his thoughts to his wife, the angry woman. At least he could think of her without the shame and guilt.

He forces a smile to plaster his face and walks into the overly pink room. His 5 year old daughter is sitting on the bed, smiling brightly at him. "Story time?" she asks.

Peter sits , "It's bedtime love," He lights the blankets to tuck her in.

"I know dada…but I want a story!" she smiles and Peter knows he's already lost.

He stands up and walks to her tiny book shelf, "One story…what would you like to hear?"

"I don't want a story from a book dada! Tell me your story!"

Peter walks back to the bed and settles in, it was a story he was all too happy to tell. It was this story that got him through every day.

Peter brushes a hand over his daughter's forehead, wiping away the strands of hair that clung to her.

He starts off slowly, telling her of the great kingdom and the grand adventures, and when her eyes drop and her breathing slows, Peter tell her of the great love of the King.

"She was like none other, and even to this day, the king knows no one could ever compare to his queen." He mutters sadly, "She was the kindness to his anger, she was everything he needed…and everything he's ever wanted. She was everything he loved."

He wants to keep going, keep telling his daughter of his great love, but she was sleeping and he knows his heart can't handle much more of the tale.

He places a kiss on her forehead and leaves the room.

His wife, so angry and sad, stares at him. "Someday you're going to have to stop telling her that ridicules story."

"It's just a story," He says.

But it's not, it's not just a story to him. It was his love and his life, and he wishes so much that telling the story could bring the happiness back.


	2. A fairy tale

When Peter gets married to that woman, Susan pretends its ok.

When Peter has a child with her, Susan pretends to be happy.

When Peter comes to her, lust and love evident over every inch of him, she can help but embrace him.

He needs her, she wants him, but they can't.

It's Lucy's birthday and the whole family in a room away.

It would be a mistake.

Always a mistake.

So she places a brotherly kiss on his check, and he tenderly strokes her waist, and that's their goodbye.

It's so late when she comes over, she doesn't mean to stay long. In fact she had planned to knock on the door, hand the abandoned dish to the first person who opened the door , bid them a good night and leave.

But when she opened the door, glass of wine in hand, and waved her in, Susan ignored her better instinct and walked in.

"He's telling her a story," She muttered, "Wait in there."

Susan walked to the living room and settled herself.

It was mere moments later when Susan heard an angry conversation between husband and wife.  
"Someday you're going to have to stop telling her that ridicules story."

"It's just a story,"

She wants to smile, she wants to cry, she wants…oh god she wants him to hold her. But…

"Your sister is in the living room." Her voice snaps.

Susan stands when Peter rushes into the living room, eyes bright.

Susan forces herself to control the very instinct that says to go to her brother, and claim him as hers.

She hands the dish out, keep a barrier between them. "Sorry, you forgot this."

He takes the dish from her, taking a step closer to her, "Thank you."

Susan smiles, "So what was just a story,"

Peter looks at her, and Susan can feel his desire, the way his eyes seem to consume her right then and there. "The story of a great love between a King and a Queen."

Susan flinched, "A fairy tale."

Peter reaches out, tracing the fingers that had once clashed the ignored dish. "A tale that made my life what it is, a tale that comforts me each moment."

"I've got to go," She was turning , almost running for the door before her thoughts came back to her.

She was outside when he caught her arm, forcing her to face him. "Susan, don't go."

Without another second Susan buried her sobbing body into his.

"I can't…" a sob stopped her from completing her thought, but Peter understood.

"I know,"

"We can't…"Her body shook again his, and from the first time in so long, they held each other. He lifted her face to see her face, using one finger to wipe away falling tears.

"We'll…"

"We will always have our fairy tale," Susan said a smile breaking through the tears.

Peter smiled, "We'll always have our love."

Without care, without worry, guilt or shame, Peter Pevensie kissed his queen, adding a happy ending to their fairy tale.


End file.
